tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt
'''Wyatt '''is a Breton Necromancer from Myths of Mudus: Dark Pilgrimage, he serves Master Za-Kir and Vallina Jorire faithfully but seems to be more loyal to Za-Kir. Background Nothing is known about Wyatt's life before the events of Myths of Mundus, besides the fact that he joined the Order of the Alluvion recently and is considered to be a junior member of the order. He is mentored by Master Za-Kir, who handles most of the younger members. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest Wyatt appears at the end of the chapter, after Bologra Blackbeard defeats Quentin. He is immediately hostile towards him, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground. He tries to convince Bologra not to kill him and that he is a friend of Arlas and has been sent by her to collect the Orc. A story that Bologra doesn't immediately buy. Eventually, he convinces Bologra quite easily, due to the fact that he is so weak that any deception would likely result in his downfall. He is released from the Orc's grasp and is told to lead the way... Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion Wyatt appears in this chapter, alongside Vallina Jorire and Olan-De as they escort the Altmer into Arlas' chamber to check on Za-Kir. The two of them eventually leave to check on Quentin's progress as the Imperial has been sent to kill Bologra and stop him from reaching the more senior members of the order. Za-Kir ask for his assistance and tells him to go and intercept Bologra, believing that he will be able to kill Quentin. The young Breton agrees to do before departing, connecting the two chapters together. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 21: Impass Wyatt is first seen in this chapter with Bologra, after he returns with him, just in time to save Arlas. He shows a great amount of concern, when he sees Za-Kir's condition and assists Arlas in healing him. Whilst healing him, he discusses Arlas' skills as a healer, telling her that she should be a Priest in no time but the Bosmer explains that she is currently indecisive about being a priest. Arlas elects Wyatt to go back to Bruma and get some help, to which the Breton agrees and sets off to get a healer and some guards. However, upon hearing the sound of Werewolves up ahead, Wyatt asks Bologra to accompany him. Bologra escorts him. The two of them get half way out of the tunnel before encountering the Werewolves, finding themselves quickly overwhelmed, the two of them decide to fall back to where there is more room to protect themselves. Both he and Arlas assist Bologra in fending off the Werewolves, until Bologra is tackled to the ground. Arlas tries to defend him with her staff but quickly finds that it is out of power, forcing her to step in and resolve the issue personally. This gives Vallina a chance to break free, she grabs Wyatt from behind and plunges her dagger into his stomach, multiple times. Though she does give him a sympathetic look, whilst killing him, indicating that she was reluctant to do so. Wyatt quickly bleeds to death or dies from the shock in Vallina's arms. Trivia * Wyatt is one of few characters who is seen before he is named, in chapter 19 he referred only as 'The Boy.' * Wyatt was named after a character from Tell Tale's Walking Dead DLC 400 Days. * His face was modeled off of Psychomantis108's. * He is the only character to physically appear in both chapters 19 and 20. Appearances Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 21: Impass (Death) Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Cultists Category:Deceased